theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach Lynn
My 1st fanfiction, Feedback is appreciated. Lynn trains Lincoln in football so she would not be ashamed of him. Story Lynn was discussing with her football teammate Britanny about forming a representative team for upcoming football match between schools. While they were walking during their talk, they detected Lincoln playing football with his classmates. They observed him, he was the worst much to Lynn's shame. - Is he really your brother? - Britanny asked sarcastically - Hard to believe but yes. - Lynn answered ashamed - If he inherited loser's genes, then how can I be sure you didn't too? - Take those nonsense words back! - Lynn said angrily - The upcoming match is very important, we can't allow ourselves for any single flaw. - I will be playing, not him. What's the point? - A loser's sister in team doesn't add certainty. We don't want a loser's sister to ruin our victory. Britanny went further and Lynn stayed to observe how Lincoln is beaten. She didn't want to be associated with a loser, so she decided to train him, so nobody would call her a loser's sister again. When Lincoln returned home tired and sad, he came to his room, where Lynn was waiting for him, sitting on his bed. -I saw your football match, it was... - Lynn started conversation with angry glare but didn't finish as her brother interrupted. -I know it was awful. - Lincoln slowly said due to being tired - If you came her just to remind me this, can you now... - Awful?! - Lynn didn't let Lincoln finish - That was a horror, a massacre! You played so pathetically you were closer to a stomped floor than to a player. - Well, I am not a sport person. No big deal. - Lincoln said carelessly - Don't say such nonsense! - Lynn slapped Lincoln - Being a such failure is a reason to be ashamed! Normally I don't care about what you do but this time I just couldn't ignore this. If you planned reading comics or playing games tommorow, then forget about them. Tommorow we'll start a training you'll remember forever. Lynn left and Lincoln fell on his bed frightened. He spoke to the audience. Lynn always wants to be the best in every sport but it's strange she suddenly wants to be the best coach. I'll need to skip meeting her somehow. When she plays she's always serious and I am always wounded. Pain is the last thing on my wishlist. I have to start making a plan. (Yawn) But I'll rest a little for now. Lincoln slept longer than he intended, he didn't have a chance to make any plan. Lynn approached him and screamed "Training time!" right to his ear, much to his horror. He jumped terrified in scream. - Breakfast first. - Lincoln said - No time to fill your belly with needless calouries! - Lynn yelled - Get dressed and we start training! Football training with Lynn was a true hell for Lincoln. Lack of progress made her angier and angrier. -You won't leave until I change you from a failure to a football expert! -Why do you even care to train me? - Lincoln asked -You're such a pitiful player, accepting such flaws as yours is unacceptable! Lincoln was scaried and tried to escape only to be grabbed before he could make the first step. -Don't even think about it! - Lynn yelled - You won't leave until I'm satisfied. -But... - Lincoln tried to make an excuse -Quit talking! Back to train! - Lynn screamed louder Luna observed this and decided to interfere. -Enough! - Luna stopped her siblings' argument - Lincoln, you can improve your playing skills, you just need to want this. And Lynn, you won't motivate anybody by constant screaming what you demand. -He needs to practice! - Lynn said angry -He needs to rest from you! - Luna objected Lincoln left and decided to rest in a bath. Before he entered the bathroom, Luna confronted him. -I never asked for this. -Lincoln complained - I just want her to leave me alone -You need a new passion than games and comics. - Luna said - You can be a better player, you just need a motivation. You could be a hero of your team. You could improve your notes from P.E., you would feel respected and liked by your classmates. I don't force you to do anything, it's up to you. All I ask is you to consider this. -I'll think about it in a warm pleasant bath. - Lincoln want to bathroom and closed door. For first he thought if he improves his skills Lynn will leave him alone, but later he indeed considered what Luna said to him. After leaving the bathroom he went to Luna and asked her for a motivating music during training with Lynn, she agreed. Lynn and Lincoln met outside and she trained him again. Luna accompanied and played her music that made Lincoln to be in good mood so he could practice football better. However he was more determinated to learn how to play football, what was seen in his eyes and his smile much to Lynn's surprise. At night they finished first day of training. - I have to admit you made a progress. - Lynn said with enthusiasm - I guess it's over. - You're kidding. - Lynn laughed - You merely mastered basics. Tommorow I'll teach you more advanced techniques. We'll train every day after school. Few days later Lincoln had his next match. He impressed everyone by his improvements. However he got cocky and overconfident, he was so sure of his skills that he started to play solo at cost of points for his team in the first half. He was scolded by everyone. He realised his stupid mistake and kneeled for forgiveness and with tears he promiced he won't forgot football is a team play. His teammates agreed to give him a second chance but all looked at him with suspicion. In the second half he assisted instead of playing solo, that helped his team to win. Then e turned to the audience. In team plays there is no room for solo actions. I improved my skills thanks to Lynn but I forgot how important is teamwork. Desire of fame is so tempting and can so easily blind. It's very important to keep reason. After the match Lincoln came to Lynn to thank her. However Britanny approached them. - I came inform you that you won't be in representing team this year because you skipped too much training. - Wha..?! - Lynn got stunned as she realised she trained Lincoln but she forgot about her own training. - I knew you wouldn't reject a challenge so I laughed from you to provoke you. This was a perfect distraction from your training. - Lynn, what is she talking about? - Lincoln asked - Why did you do this? You know how good I am. - Exacly, you're too talented. You always overshadowed me so much, I felt hardly detected. - Britanny explained - So I had to get rid off you to ensure you won't be in representing team. If you were, you would again be in the centre of interest, not me. - So that's what was this all about, Lynn. - Lincoln figured out - You didn't want to improve me but to save your reputation. I really believed you want to help me like a good sister. You played me out! - Hey, I was also played out! - Lynn replied - And even now you still think about yourself. - Lincoln complained - You could have told me that your friends mock you because of me. You still could have trained me but at least honestly. - You, little..(Sigh) - Lynn stopped suddenly because she realised how she used her brother - Lincoln, you're right. I'm terrible. I'm sorry. - You really should feel sorry for yourself. - Britanny comented - You are so easy to manipulate. All I needed is to touch your ego. - So you're just jealous. How could you?- Lynn got sad and angry - Because of you I'm out of the my school represenation football team and what's worse my brother despises me. -Because of me? - Britanny asked with cynical smile - I just said some words, you did everything else herself. So don't blame me for being such a failure. -Don't you dare say this! - Lincoln couldn't listen to this any longer - Lynn is no failure if she could turn me, a boy with no ambition and no talent, into a player who was a star of todays match. - I'm not talking to you! - Britanny rudely replied - Out of my sight, you insignificant piece of flaws! - she tried to pull Lincoln -Don't...you..dare... to say such trash about my brother! - Lynn stopped Britanny's hand - It's no shame to be his sister, the true shame is to be in same team with you! - Lynn commented with anger - I may not be a part of the team this year but you just revealed your true colours, one who jeopradise her own team for her own selfish desire of fame. - Nice speech but it doesn't change fact that I'm in the team and you're not. - It's sad but thanks to you I learned that I can be a good football coach, when you learned nothing at all! I am proud of my bro, when you are alone with your unfair petty victory! My victory is bigger and will last much longer! Lynn and Lincoln were returining together to home. - I can' t believe you used me because of your pride! - Lincoln complained - I know, don't remind me. - Lynn felt sad - I though you really wanted to help me. But there was no altruism in this, your reckless pride and fear of losing reputation were what directed you. - I'm sorry, seriously. - At least we have something to celebrate. I improved my playing skills, my notes increaced, my teammates don't treat me like a loser and I have a new passion. - So what about playing tommorow together? - We will play but video games together. - So you don't change after all, but I'm OK with that. The siblings continued their return to their home laughing to each other. THE END Trivia *This is the very first fanfic of mine and the very first fanfic on the wikia. *I wrote this story because I imagined Lynn can be ashamed because Lincoln despite being her brother had no talents like her. I imagined her friends laughing from being a sister of a talentless boy. *I also wanted to improve rough relationship between Lincoln and Lynn. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud